Shadows in the Dark
by ZDrive
Summary: Raven is assigned to go undercover with Jinx as a transfer student from Salem High to Hogwarts in order to protect Harry Potter and his friends from a demon and its coven who want revenge on Voldemort's death. Death, fear, and a false sense of security reign over the school as Jinx and Raven search for answers. It gets even harder when a dark haired prince appears...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, first crossover, so be patient. I'm working on other stories as well, so be extra patient with me then pleez. Anyways, I hope you all like it! Thx!**

Chapter 1:

To Hogwarts

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window as trees and mountains flashed by in seconds. A certain pink-haired witch sat across from her on the plush scarlet seats, combat boot propped up on the seat opposite of her.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Rae," said Jinx, examining her black finger nail polish. Her pink catty eyes darted up to examine the irritated demoness. "Besides…high school is fun! Especially when it comes to magic." She smirked.

Raven tossed Jinx a sour look. "You're just happy 'cause you actually get to go on your first undercover assignment for the Titans," she snapped. "We're supposed to be looking for a demon coven waiting to strike the Potter boy. This is not a vacation from chasing crime in the city!"

Jinx snorted and sulked. "No," she mumbled pathetically. She paused. "I'll miss Flash," she said.

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes. Of course she would miss him. They were a couple, an item, two souls turned to one…

…like she and Aqualad used to be.

She winced at that particular memory and looked away, gazing out the window once more. It hurt to think about the beautiful Atlantian prince. It made her chest squeeze, her eyes burn, and her nose to sting. Raven tilted her head, letting her pale forehead rest against the smudged window pane. Out of the corner of her violet eyes, she saw Jinx give her a pitying look, as if she knew what Raven was thinking.

With a soft sigh, Raven closed her eyes, picturing his chiseled, smiling face in her mind. How his eyes sparkled whenever he made her laugh or smile, no matter how tiny. How his face brightened when he spoke brilliantly about the ocean and its creatures it harbored in the nestle of her rocky planes. How wonderful it felt to be in his strong arms leaning against his warm chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart beneath her pale cheek before he took her by the chin, raised her head up, and kissed her perfectly, softly…

"Is this compartment taken?"

A voice broke through Raven's vivid memory slide and for a moment, she was relieved. Until she raised her eyes and spotted a very grumpy pale skinned girl's face with perfect teeth and bushy light brown hair.

Hermione Granger. Best friend of Harry Potter, reported to have snogged Ron Weasley on several occasions since the defeat of Voldemort, who just happened to be the red haired boy who stood behind her, next to Harry, with his bright green eyes and jet black messy hair.

_Speak of the devil and he shall come, _Raven thought gravely as she locked eyes briefly with Harry with such intensity, he look down in embarrassment.

"Hi," Jinx chirped, ever the enthusiastic one. Ron openly stared at her bubble gum pink hair, tied up into to pigtails.

Jinx knew the plan already, to become unnoticeable (which was hard for both girls) and launched it into action: play dumb.

"Oh, so you're Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione," said Jinx with a dazzling smile. "My name is Jinx, I know, weird right, but it's just a nickname, and this is Raven," she gestured to the silent dark girl in the corner with a cheery wave of her hand. "that's her real name though."

"We're new here," Raven said, sounding bored. She turned to look out the window again.

Jinx shot her a warning look, but giggled nervously as she nodded for the trio to come in. "Don't mind her," said the pink girl, smoothing her black skirt. "She's just upset she doesn't get to go back the Salem High and get advanced teaching with Merlin and Morgan Le Fay."

"Whoa," Ron began, eyes wide. "You met _the _Morgan Le Fay and _the _Merlin?" He directed this to Raven.

"Yes," she said simply, not even glancing at the boy as if he wasn't worth the time or energy. "But Merlin is still struggling to figure out how to use an old telephone and Morgan's a bitch," she added helpfully.

It was true, too. She had met them several times, especially Merlin as he slept in his own little dream world in a different dimension where unicorns existed and fertilized the lush green-gold grass by pooping sparkly pink doo-doo.

It's not as pretty as it sounds.

Besides, Raven stumbled across Merlin's domain completely on accident. Harold had called her up, complaining about a dream dimension spreading its magical territory on his own. Raven didn't hesitate to go in and investigate, only to slip into his dream stream and meet the great Merlin himself. After explaining the situation and Merlin shouting at her as she flew away from the dreamscape 'Happy days, young demon, so come back soon, happy days,' the old wizard then made his magic retreat from Harold's territory.

Of course, she met Morgan when she came back to visit Merlin. Morgan had been trying to seduce the old man (Um, ew) but she was having difficulty since Merlin acted more like a three year old than a three-thousand year old person. So Raven ended it and, with a few sharply exchanged words from both beautiful women, Morgan left angrily, muttering about Raven rather unkindly under her breath, earning a permanent seal around Raven's mind so Morgan wouldn't pry.

Raven, of course, knew someone in Potter's group would protest, and she got what she was looking for.

"Impossible," said a now scowling Hermione. She glared at Raven, still rather irritated by not being let in in the snap of her fingers. Honestly, they couldn't all bow to her every whim.

"Merlin was sealed away permanently by Morgan herself and she eventually died." Hermione continued, looking rather triumphant and smug. Potter frowned at her, as if he didn't know the reason for the girl's anger.

Raven's eyebrow twitched upward, barely noticing the look of horror, awe, and interest expressed from Jinx's aura. "Merlin may be asleep, but he created his own dimension in a little bubble, like a dreamscape. I meet him there from time to time since my old school talked about him constantly and he was the founder. Also, Morgan faked her own death and portrayed herself as a wood-nymph where she searched for the fountain of youth and the Tree where Eve plucked a forbidden fruit from its limbs, as to have eternal life, wealth, and beauty." She paused to let it sink in. "She finally found the fountain, never found the Tree, and drank from it. Now she got what she wanted but continues to portray herself as a new and beautiful girl down the line. I found her in Merlin's dreamscape and we had a little verbal…disagreement." Her upper lip curled into a sneer.

Hermione blinked in shock, for she had never been beat by an opponent in a verbal and historical debate. She licked her lips and frowned at the floor for a moment before looking back up to Raven with defiance and saying evenly, "I don't believe you."

Jinx coughed to hide her laughter as Raven just raised a brow while Harry said harshly, "Now Hermione-"

"Ignorance is just as much a sin as murder, child," said Raven calmly, making Hermione stiffen incredulously and the others gawk.

As Hermione spluttered in offense and Jinx howled with laughter, explaining through tears of enjoyment to never underestimate Raven and she never lost a fight while Harry exchanged nervous smiles with Ron, Raven went back to looking blankly out the window. There was one thing for certain now;

_This is going to be harder than I expected._

**Oooh, yay! First chappy done! Coolio! Well I have to go now, sorry it as so short, but I'll update soon! I no own TT or Harry Potter series, by the way, only owned by DC and J.K. Rowling, cuz if I did, there would be a whole new series for Harry and his friend's kids and a lot more seasons with Raven/Red X/Malchior for Teen Titans. Thx, and review!**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z ;{D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, first crossover, so be patient. I'm working on other stories as well, so be extra patient with me then pleez. Anyways, I hope you all like it! Thx!**

Chapter 2:

**Crash! Dementors!**

Dark clouds rolled in, covering the sky in shadows and wet darkness. It sealed the scarlet, puffing train like the lid of a coffin. It wasn't long before thunder rang across the water, water drops like tears sprinkling down, ligth reflecting from each drop, as they swirled in midair, splashing into the water of the lake, colliding and sliding of the delicate green stms o flowers and grass, blades waving in the howling wind.

Raven peered out the winow, black robes draped aroung her slender, yet curvy figure. The thick glass panes were decorated with the clear rain drops, slipping down across the slick surface. She eyes one that strayed from the rest of the group and flew off from the force of the wind. Nature itself was wonderful and magical, she realized.

The compartment door slid open with barely a sound. Ron poked his head in, black robe askew. "Hey," he said. "We're almost to Hogwarts. You're going to love it there! But you might want to not get in the way of McGonagall, and try to do your best in the Dark Arts class, it's a toughie..." He continued to babble. Raven would nod or hum in a polite way, but she msotly ignored him.

"-wonder what House you will be sorted into," Ron was saying. He sat across from her now, candy clutched in one hand as he spoke. As if on cue, Hermnoine poked her head in, scowling.

"Ron," she said. "Forgetting something?" The red head froze, uncertain. Then his eyes brightened and he scrambled to get up.

"Right, right," he said hastily. He brushed the crumbs from his robes and glanced at the door. "Head boy...yeah..." He walked ou. Hermoine turned to follow her boyfriend but hesitated. She turned back to Raven, chewing on lower lip. Raven glanced up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes?"

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled nervously. "Look," she began. "I'm sorry for acting like that, it's just I was irritated that Harry, Ron, and I had to be sent back to comnplete seventh year, after we skipped it to defeat He-Who-Shall-No-Be-Named."

Raven nodded. "I understand why one would be angry at this," she said. "Even when defeating Voldemort"- Hermione winced then looked furious with herself-"but I also realize education is important, and why would you want to skip out on the education of magic?"

Hermione gave her a weird look. "Yeah," she muttered slowly. "Are you a straight outstanding student at Salem then?"

Raven blinked, pondering this. Was she? The only thing closest to school was back when she had been a mere child, naive and innocent, at the monistary with the stern, cold faced monks. But the word outstanding had been included in the sentence directed to her, and she mastered the dark magic, so why not?

"Yes," she said finally. Hermione's lips curved upward.

"Well, I'm not sure if Salem is harder than Hogwarts but at this school..." she trialed off and smiled at the deomness.

"I understand," said Raven flatly. Hermione's sudden awkwardness filled the room, stifling Raven. Rolling her eyes, she stood and locked eyes with the witch. She raised a brow. "Somewhere you need to be?" she said, politely.

Hermione turned scarlet all the way to the roots of her hair. With a stiff nod she left, shooting over her shoulder as the compartment door slid closed, "Hope you like it here."

Raven sneered. _Sure. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

Harry stepped out of the cramped bathroom, straightening his tie. He could hear Ron's and Hermione's voices as they walked from compartment, checking mostly on the younger students. They usually skirted the compartments with any Slytherans, even the potential ones. They ended up to be rather nasty to any enemy House.

Harry walked own the hallway, green eyes straying to compartments with girls. His chest tightened with the prospect of seeing Ginny again. It had felt like forever and a day as he trecked through different sites with his best friends, searching blindly for enchanted items that held a little bit of torn, broken soul that was Voldemorts. He would stare at her inky footprints on the Mauraders Map, watching her go to her classes or study in the dorm. Now, it felt different, since then he felt longing to see her face again. Now, he felt wistful, hopeful, and a bit fearful. What if she found another boy? A better guy who was a greater person than him. This made his stomach roll and his palms sweaty.

He reached his compartment, spotting Jinx flirting with a couple of seventh and sixth year Slytharins. Maybe she would be in their group as well as their House. Though he had a bit of doubt in him. She seemed loyal to Raven, and she was too nice. But who knew, maybe she wasn't. Another person in disguise.

Harry sighed, took one more glance around for Ginny, felt disappointment when he saw no flash of light red hair, and walked glumly into the compartment.

It was obvious that no one would be there, but when he saw a certain violet haired girl he jumped hard. Her black flats where propped up on the other velvet seat, her nose buried in a book, and the sleeves of her robe were rolled up. Harry felt suddenly stupid for standing there, looking at her stupidly, and hovered uncertainly near her feet, clearing his throat.

No reply. She only turned a page and continue reading. He cleared his throat again, hoping she would get a point a move her feet.

Still nothing.

Growing frustrated, Harry cleared his throat more gruffly this time. Raven paused in her reading and looked up.

"Something wrong with your throat, kid?" asked Raven, raising a perfect eyebrow. She winced, like she realized what she just called him.

_Kid? Daja-vu. _Flushing, and feeling rather stupid, Harry nodded, then quickly shook his head in correction and motioned to her feet, mumbling, "Can I sit here?"

Raven paused in consideration. Her eyebrow rose higher. "Can you or may you?" she said, sounding so much like Hermione at the moment Harry wanted to slap himself.

He grit his teeth and looked away. "May I?" It sounded strained.

Another pause. "Why?"

Sartled by the simple, yet confusing question, he whirled to stare at her. Her eyebrows were at their normal places, and she looked bored to death, as if this conversation was more like a simple math problem than the most frusterating, meaningless thing ever.

"What?" He spluttered.

Now both eyebrows shot up. "I don't stutter." Her voice was cold. "And I asked why because there is plenty of room for you to sit either beside me or across from me, just not where my feet are resting." She motioned to the vacant places with a graceful hand.

Harry struggled to maintain a cool temper and shrugged helpessly before plopping down, exhuasted suddenly, on the seat nearest to the compartment door.

Raven didn't say anything. Her eyes turned back to the book and stayed there. Maybe Harry could get through the silence without causing tension.

Tension...like when he faced the whole wizard council...

Harry closed his eyes and thought back to that day...

...

Flashback

...

_Harry slapped his hands down on the mahogany desk, fuming. "This isn't fair!" he shouted. "We were busy working our butts off on a mission from Dumbledore, defeated Voldemort with the knowlegde of magic we already had, and you have the nerve to tell us that we need to go back to school?!"_

_"Actually yes," said Professor McGonagall, her lips in a tight, thin line._

_Harry's mind was spinning. How could they do this to them? They defeated Voldemort without seventh year...well, techanacily his wand back fired so he killed himself instead...but that's beside the point! They've survived a dragon, the Deatheaters, Voldemort..._

_"Mr. Potter," said an unfamiliar voice. Harry's bright green eyes darted to the corner, where a tall, well built figure stood as still as a statue, face obscured in shadows. His voice was cold, mature, with a hint of a crisp, British accent coloring it. Harry scowled at the male. _

_"Who are you?" He demanded roughly, irritated._

_A dark chuckle. As if just opening his eyes, the stranger's body pivoted ever so slightly towards Harry, revealing twin, glowing red eyes with black, slitted pupils. A chilling shiver trickled down Harry's spine, forcing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand straight up._

_"That's for me to know, and you to find out later," said the stranger, amused._

_Behind the desk, McGonagall coughed, swinging the attention of both males to her. Again, the stranger sounded amused. "Is there something wrong with your voice, ma'am?" He asked innocently. "Maybe a warm cup of tea might help...?" He trailed off and grinned, revealing white, deadly sharp fangs. McGonagall flushed and Harry stared._

_McGonagall took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Pushing a strand of iron grey hair and patting it into place, she looked at Harry. "Harry," she paused to shoot the stranger a wary look and cleared her throat. She turned back to Harry and said sternyl, "Harry...this is Malchior. He will be your body gaurd for a while. In the Slytheran house, unfortuantely." She wrinkled her thin nose._

_"Something wrong with that house, Professor?" drawled the stranger lazily. He was relaxed, leaning against the wall in a stance of pure leisure. Harry found himself liking this new guy less and less. _

_"Not really," he said. "Only with most of the people. They can be rather..." he heistated. "Unpleasent." He offered, a bit awkwardly._

_He could almost imagine Malchior raising an eyebrow at this. "Unpleasent, you say?" He mused. He was quiet, mulling over this foer a moment, before smiling that terrible, scary smile again._

_"That I can be," he purred pleasently. Harry surrpressed a shudder as Malchior's glowing eyes flickered eerily to meet his before dropping his gaze to the floor. He practically heard Malchor smirk._

_"That's enough," McGonagall said. She sounded the perfect picture of tired and Harry gazed up at her. A sudden question clicked into place in his brain._

_"Wait," he said slowly. "Why would I need a_ bodygaurd_?"_

_"I was wondering when you were going to ask that question, boy," said Malchior dryly._

_Harry ignored him and stared down his old teacher. "Three, actually," she mumbled, pulling off her glasses to examine them before perching them on the tip of her nose._

_Harry gnashed his teeth, furious. "Who are they?" He snapped. "Who?!"_

_McGonagall shot him a sharp look, stopping him cold._

_"You will find out soon enough," she relpied cooly. Harry glared but said nothing more for the moement._

_"Why?" he asked more quietly. The professor looked up and raised a brow. He sighed. "Why do I need bodygaurds," he asked again, even more calmly._

_McGonagall sighed and fidgeted in her chair, for once avoiding Harry's piercing green gaze. _

_"Let us just say that there are certain...creatures...that were very dark and supported Voldemort wholheartedly. And still do." She added._

_"So...what were they? Vampires? What's wrong?" Harry asked._

_Stiil standing in the cramped corner, Malchior snickered. "Oh, my dear child," he chuckled, smirking. "They are MUCH darker than Vampires. They outrank them, even. If we were all in Hell right now, the vampires would be at their feet, serving them. The highest position perhaps would be as a cupbearer." He sneered at this._

_Harry froze, and galred at him, only to wither under Malchior's mere glance. He looked to the side and clenched his fists. Tight. _

_"What are they?"_

_McGonagall hesitated, but Malchior just busted out laughing, as if the prospect of meeting whatever-it-was was hilarious. "A Demon," he chocked, still laughing. Harry's blood froze in his veins. "A whole coven! The second most dangerous in the world, to boot! And they want you dead!"_

_"Hush," McGonagall hissed, face totally white._

_"Now nw, the boy wanted to know the truth, witch, and I'm gladly giving it to him for his own knowledge of thre reason of saftey," growled Malchior, sounding suddenly acidic and dangerous._

_McGonagall gulped visbly and was silent._

_Behind the thin layer of shadows, Malchior's eyes were bright with malicious mirth and his teeth gleamed as he spoke. _

_He suddenly stepped out of the corner._

_His eyes were predatory, red, bright, with slitted pupils. His skin was an extremely white, pllad color. He was tall and slender, yet with tones, well defined muscles. He wore faded blue jeans, black converses, and a thin white button up shirt that complimanted his figure well. But the scariest pasrt of his anatomy was his razor sharp fangs and long, pointed black claws that could slice through pure steel a whole foot deep as easily as cutting throught the air with a sword._

_"Because one of your bodygaurds is a half-demon, the most powerful of all demons I must say," he laughed._

_..._

End Flashback

...

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He had took it hard. And Malchior had suggested (cheerfuly) that Hermione and Ron might be argeted as well, becuase they had a large hand in Voldemort's ultimate death and defeat. They culd kill them, torture them, or kidknapp them and hold them as leverage. Hostages. It made Harry sick.

He had been forbidden to tell either of his friends, though he knew they (meaning Hermione) would find out eventually on their own.

He rubbed his arms up and down, suddenly cold with stress and worry. He looked out the window from the distance and sighed. He glanced then at Raven, and suddenly thought, as he rubbed his arms more furiously from the cold, was she the one who was his new bodygaurd?

He couldn't ponder it for long becuase the room temperature literally dropped, frosting over the windows, and making both students gasp. Then the train lurched and both Raven and Harry lurched hard and fell to the floor, the lights flickering out.

...

...

...

Raven breathed into the rough carpet floor of her small compartment. What the Hell was that? What happened? It was pitch black, but a few students muttered the spell, _Lumonus _**(did I get that right?)** and cool balls of blue white light suspended on a long, thin, sleek wand lit up. Harry did the same, because the light was suddenly hovering in her face.

"Are you okay?" Harry breathed, worried. Stupid boy.

"I'm fine," Raven mumbled, pushing him away. She rose up on her knees, only to freeze when the whole train rocked unsteadily. Were they on the edge of a freaking cliff? She heard Harry inhale sharply. Raven pulled out her own wand- cherrywood, a snakebird and phoenix feather, four drops of hellion blood- and whispered the same spell. She didn't like using a wand. Detested it, actually. It was a sign of weakness. If someone dangerous were to knock it out of her hand, she would be helpless against all powerful magic attacks. And these English and British and Sccotish and Russian people could only use their powers with wands. Pathetic.

When the small ball of light appeared, it was slightly brigther, and a few shades of darker blue. Harry didn't seem to notice. Instead, he stood slowly. The train didn't move, and a very grim Raven took this as a good sign. She stood as well, only to rock unsteadily on the back of her heels when the train shook again.

"Shit," Raven cursed.

She took a step, and then another. Soon, both Harry and Raven were out of the compartment, and standing in the hall with a couple more brave witches and wizards.

In the corridor, it was freezing. The corners were iced over, and all liquid was frozen. Harry stopped to stare blankly, yet with horror, at the frosted over glass mirror.

"Oh no," he muttered under his breath. He whirled 'round, shouting, "Dementors, everyone, dementors! Stay calm! You know what to do!" He added, cutting throught the nervous, scared murmurs. Every person standing out in the hall pulled out their wands.

Raven swallowed. Dementors. Descendants of demons. Great. Just wonderful. Feeling her skin prickle from both the cold and the sense of someone staring she pivoted on her heels to glare at Harry.

"What?" She snapped. Harry grimaced and smiled crookdely.

"You do know what to do when a Dementor comes around, right?"

_No. _"Of course I do, you dolt! Just be ready and stop gawking at me!"

"Oh. Okay," said Harry meekly, and quickly looked away, almost immedeatly spotting his friends, Hermione and Ron, with a group of first years trailing skittishly behind them.

Speaking of friends...where was Jinx?

"Jinx!" Raven called out. She shoved a few trembling fifth years out of her way and huffed. "Jinx!" Scowling now, she pushed her body all the way to the next trolley, passing a huddled couple.

Then the next. And the next. And the next.

Soon, she was at one of the last scarlet boxes, ignoring the looks shot her way my Slytherans.

Swaering softly, she took a deep breath and made her way to the very last box. This was by far the coldest box linked to the whole train. Everything was covered in ice and frost. Raven shivered, clasped her hands on her biceps, and glanced around. It was completely empty, except for a small, huddled girl with silvery blonde and big, watery blue eyes.

"Hello," said the girl in a light, dreamy voice. "We have a few dementors here, I think."

"And you are...?" Raven raised a brow.

"Luna," said the girl sweetly.

Ah. Luna. It was reported she had been held captive at Voldemort's lair for most of the school year, therefore forcing her to return to Hogwarts for the seventh year. Looks like Harry and his friends weren't the onbly ones to suffer, though it was hard to tell with this weird little child.

The train creaked and shifted again, jolting Raven from her breif daydreaming. She leapt forward and grasped Luna's hand. It was cold.

"Come on," she hissed, pulling the girl up more roughly than necessary. "We need to get you out of here."

Luna blinked. "What about you?" she asked.

Good question. Raven ignored her and tugged her along.

And stopped dead.

Something was on the other side of the sliding glass door. Something dark. Cold.

Hungry.

Raven's breath caught like steel hooks in her lungs, and her hold on Luna's hand became suddenly crushing, though the girl did not even squeak out a complaint. She too stood there, as if in a trance.

The door slid open, slowly, carefully, as if it were something to be delicatly handled. Raven felt rooted to the spot as she stared with wide eyes as the skeletal, dark hand reached 'round the small slit between the wall and the edge of the door. It pulled it open all the way at an agonizingly slow pace.

It revealed itself. Draped in tattered remains of thin, grey-black cloth, it slowly drifted in, the air turning colder, if possible. It leaned forward and paused delicatly, as if gauging Raven's recation. Then it moved on. There was a wet, rattling sound of a breath being drawn in, and at that precise moment, Raven felt suddenly lost, hopeless, scared, and drained. The flickering lights shattered above their heads from a pulse of scared black energy. It took Raven a moment to assess the situation and realize it was _sucking in her SOUL. _

She gasped, trying to tear herself away, but it was too late...too close. Her head felt light and her vision swam. She was vaugly aware of Luna wiggling her hand out of Raven's as she fell to the floor, as well as the screams of students farther away, deeper in the train's depths. The dementor hovered over its prey, trying to place its cold, papery mouth over Raven's...

NO!

Her friend's faces flashed trhough her mind. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Jinx, Harold, Jericho, Hot Spot, Argent, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Mas y Menos, Melvin, Teether, Timmy...

...Aqualad...

_Get. Away!_

If it wanted her soul to devour, she would just give it to it.

Raven screamed her mantra and released a wave of pure white light as her soul self in raven form seeped from her body and screamed, towering over the dementor and vaporizing it with its power, flooding the whole train with light. The light made its way as a raven through the whole train, chasing the dementors away, screeching.

Raven felt powerful, at the top of her peek, as she numbly sat up, light still coming off her body and the raven's.

Luna soon hovered over her, a sweet, kind smile on her soft, heart shaped face.

"In the words of Ron Weasley," she said. "That was 'bloody brilliant'."

"Thanks," Raven replied dryly, before her world went black.

**Oooh, yay! Second chappy done! Coolio! Well I have to go now, sorry it as so short, but I'll update soon! I no own TT or Harry Potter series, by the way, only owned by DC and J.K. Rowling, cuz if I did, there would be a whole new series for Harry and his friend's kids and a lot more seasons with Raven/Red X/Malchior for Teen Titans. Thx, and review! Also, should this story will have the romance with Raven/Harry, Ravn/OC (I have an awesome OC in mind! Wink wink), or Raven/Aqualad (though that one is doubtful)? ****Ya? You help me, ya? Ya. Good. By the way, this chappy was for The Quaang! (did i spell that right?)**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z ;{D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, first crossover, so be patient. I'm working on other stories as well, so be extra patient with me then pleez. Anyways, I hope you all like it! Thx! And I no own!**

Chapter 3:

**Welcome to Hogwarts...Malchior?!**

Raven was aware that her soul self hurt from nearly being eaten but she knew she would have to wake up eventually.

She was semi-conscious, in a way, not awake enough to actually open her eyes, but enough to hear snatches of voices near her. She was weightless, suspended between the void of darkness, feeling nothing but her thoughts, though she knew her body and soul would ache later, but for now she focused on the situation at hand. She squeezed her eyes shut (it's hard to tell, because she didn't really have eyelids in this void) and tried to gather her thoughts.

Her cover was blown. Unless the girl name Luna had twisted the story, but it didn't seem likely. Or maybe she observed what she thought was the summoning of a blaze of light to ward off the dementor...what was the spell called again...? Oh, yeah, Expecto Patronum. She would, hopefully, think that her Patronus was a raven. It was wishful thinking, she knew, but maybe...

She pushed it from her mind. Nevermind that. She needed to concentrate on pulled herself from this space. It reminded her of sleeping, but not dreaming, and not seeing anything, but mey be seeing everything. Or like when you slip in and out of waking and sleeping, when you are so tired your eyelids feel like rocks, but you still struggle to open them, as if you don't want to see a certain dream you were having...

She set up a picture of opening her eyes, of that sleepy, wary feeling you get when you wake up. She pushed her 'body' up and tried to swim/fly upwards. She could feel her eyelids forcing themselves open...

...and saw white.

The light was so bright and sharp she winced and hissed. Her eyes, sensitive to the sudden light, flinched, shying from the source and fluttered, slowly adjusting her pupils to small pinpoints. She blinked a of couple times, working her sore jaw, and calmed her breathing, air scorching her dry throat. She swallowed the small glob of saliva she worked under her tongue and glared up to a tan, arched ceiling. Her vision doubled, blurred, and then cleared.

_Okay, now lets get the body moving_, she thought.

It proved harder than originally thought. Every joint in her body groaned in protest, but she shut it out. She grit her teeth and pushed herself up to her elbows, sucked in a quick breath between her teeth, then shoved herself all the way up. Damn!

Her body felt like it was run over by a truck, and said truck then backed up and ran over her again.

"Shit!" She snarled and bit back a groan. Her soul felt slightly detached and cracked, but still repairing and saving energy. Her body however, felt like it was a giant bruise.

She slammed the rail guard thingie down and swung her legs over the side, but froze when she heard and chillingly familier voice say, "_See? _I _told _you was stubborn."

Raven pushed off the bed and whipped around, but unfortuantly her legs were unprepared. She stumbled and fell straight into the solid, muscualr arms of the man whom she avoided like a heart-breaking plauge.

"You," she hissed. She tried to wrench her arms from his grip, but it was like a fly ensnared in a web. Trapped.

"Yes, it is me," said Malchior. He rolled his beautiful scarlet eyes, pupils slitted. Raven's heart clenched. His British lilt was still there, annoyingly charming.

She detached herself and turned to glare at him. Damn him and his stupid pony-(dragon?)-tail. Said dragon smirked. "I take it you are displeased with my coming here," he said smoothly.

"Hell, yeah," she spat. She got right up in his face and poked him in the chest with a stiff index finger. "This is my mission, and Jinx's, and I never called you here."

"You didn't," he said, thumbing to a figure a few paces behind him. "But s_he _did."

Raven looked around him and found her eyes clashing with stern brown ones. "Miss Roth," said Proffesor McGonagall. "Let us talk buisness, shall we?"

...

...

...

"Are you sure?" Harry asked for the millionth time. He paced the den in the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was watching him in a calculating way, holding hands with a thoughtful Ron.

Luna sighed softly and nodded. "Yes, Harry," she said in that tinkling, light voice of hers, that would remind one of a child's essence of pure innocence. She picked at a random spot of lint and murmured, "The glowing white raven came from her chest, and her eyes glowed. The raven was like a Patronus, but stronger, more solid. I think it even wounded the dementor besides scaring it away."

"She must have a different hold and knowledge of magic then," Hermione reasoned. She glanced at Harry. "It is usually performed of the soul and mind, not with hands, words, or wands." She paused to frown. "It is a much more difficult process to contain and learn. You have to be born with skills and talents like that."

"She could have learned it from that Salem school," Ginny piped up. She, being in seventh year, was curled up in the pink-red arm chair, light brown eyes curious, straight red hair casading over her shoulder. She was so beautiful that it hurt for Harry to look at her. He turned away, breath catching, and steeled himself.

"Maybe," he muttered. "But I doubt it."

"Could she be one of your bodyguards, Harry?" Ron asked. His brown eyes, like Ginny's, were open and curious.

Harry felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise at this. She was mysterious, new to Hogwarts, obviously powerful, and strange. It wasn't just possible, it was probably true.

"You think she could be the demon Malchior mentioned?" Luna said.

"The purple hair and eyes would explain that," said Harry. He blinked and stared back at his friends. "And what about that pink haired girl, Jinx? She could be the same too..."

"But you said Malchior said only _one_ of your bodyguards is a demon," Hermione objected. Harry nodded. "True," he said. "So it could be either of them."

"And Malchior is a dragon, right?" Ron said. Ginny coughed and watched her older brother. "I doubt that," she sniffed. "I mean, remember the two dragons Harry faced? Heck, even you faced one of them. They are smart for animals, but I don't think they can change into human at will."

Hermione raised a brow as Luna interjected wisely, "They could be a different species," she said lightly. Everyone stared at her. "Or he is a wizard who has enough power to become a dragon." She added.

Hermione scoffed. "That's impossible," she seethed. "They couoldn't become that! When I searched for the forms wizards could change into, when researching Rita Skeeter, I never saw the name Malchior, or the form of a dragon. It's just too hard, and too large. The wizard would rip themselves apart with the effort."

"But he seems ageless," Harry growled. "Maybe back in his day, magic was more complicated and deeper than usual, but easier?"

"I don't know," muttered Ginny, disgruntled. "But maybe we should all research something about these three wierdos and meet later..."

"Yeah, 'cause it's not polite to talk about people behind their backs," said a new voice.

The whole gang whipped around and stared at a certain pink haired, pink eyed witch, whose grin was as wicked as a shark's.

"You were saying," she cooed in a sickingly sweet tone.

...

...

...

"So you thought I couldn't handle the job and you called on _Malchior?!" _Raven demanded. All she wanted to do was lash out at his smug, pretty face.

McGonagall frowned. "I never said that," she replied cooly, albiet a bit sharply. "I simply said that he was needed for extra protection in case-"

"In case we failed, which we won't." Raven grumbled, shooting daggers at the elderly witch.

She glared right back. "In case one of you were hurt." She said crossly. And then, "Your manners will not be tolerated here, especially in my class, so I suggest you clean up your attitude. I do not care if you are his bodyguard or not, I say, I will not stand for it. Do you understand?"

Impressed, Raven tilted her head and looked at her with newfound respect. Not many could nock Raven down a few notches woithout getting pummled. "Perfectly, ma'am," she said.

McGonagall eyed her from above her long, beak-like nose, trying to find any hidden mockery or sarcasam, but when she found none a small smile curved her thin lips, but disappeared in a flash.

"I will see you in the morning at twleve o'clock for my Transfiguration class, I pressume," said the proffesor, bony fingers curling around the edges of her emerald cloak tighter. Raven nodded, calmly.

"I'll be looking forward to it," she replied. McGonagall nodded stiffly in return, shot an uneasy glance at Malchior's painfully poilte expression, and hurried away.

The moment the heavy oak doors closed, Malchior was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and sinking his sensitive nose into her silky tresses, breathing in deeply. She smelled so good he took a quick taste by flitting his tongue over a small patch of skin at the back edge of her jaw, near the joint, and purred when he realized she tasted as good as she smelled.

"Delicious," he whispered, running a deadly claw delicatly along her curvy side.

Raven shuddered and fought to keep her bearings and head straight, before quickly pulling away from his embrace. Shaking off his arms and the sweet, woodsy breath, she faced him with her hands on her hips, face carefully blank.

"Don't touch me," she said in monotone. Malchior's face contorted into confusion.

"I thought you needed some comfort since that fish-boy, Aqualad," he soothed silkily.

Raven sneered to cover the pain, stomach wrenching painfully at the mention of her deceased lover. It had been a hard break up, with her pushing him away, claiming it was for the good of the people, especially on hearing his arranged marriage.

He committed scuicide by hanging. She was the one who found him.

He wrote a letter she still hadn't read, which sat innocently in her pocket right now.

She swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat as his blue, slightly swollen face appeared in her mind.

"Don't talk about him like that," she rasped. She swallowed hard again when Malchior realized his mistake. Her pain was mirrored by him when it zoomed across his handsome features.

"I am sorry," he said quietly. Raven didn't answer. Instead, she just stared at him, face twisted, as if she didn't know what to make of him, then shook her head and walked towards the medical ward's exit. "Help me get to to Gryffandor common room, please," she croaked hoarsly.

Malchior said nothing. He simply let a note for the head nurse of Hogwarts and escorted her in silence.

...

...

...

Harry stared at Jinx's catty smile.

It was as dangerous as a crocodile's before it ate you.

Ginny rose slowly, eyes locked onto Jinx. "We have a right to wonder," she said.

Jinx leered at her, making a small show of looking her up and down, the kind of look that degraded people, belittling them. She hadn't used it in a while since Raven was her friend and Kid Flash was her boyfriend, but she made it perfect.

"Maybe so, but Harry had no right to tell you private information that concerned his safety." She replied.

"And I have a right to tell my friends," said Harry protectivly. He refused to be intimidated by this strange person. He rose, too, and glared at her.

"Well excuse me for not trusting them," Jinx scoffed, rolling her catty-pink eyes.

Hermione sighed, irritated. "We understand that you don't trust us," she digressed. "And I admit it, it was rude, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we understand what's going on so we can protect out friend."

"My partners and I will protect him much better," Jinx snapped at her. "Besdies, you people use wands. We use hands, thoughts, and words for us. We can take you down easily my just concentrating. Holding objects that help you concentrate your powers is weakness. You wouldn't stand a chance up against the things that want to kill Harry. He has also put you in danger for telling you!" Her pink eyes suddenly flashed in frustration, and Harry felt a stab of guilt.

"You mean the demons," Ron demanded. His grip on Hermione's hand grew to near strangeling.

Jinx scowled. "Yes," she said curtly. She sighed and smoothed the front of her matte black robes. "I see you've put them in even more danger than I though possible, Potter."

Harry glared, stomach sinking with the prospect of endangering his friends, when Ginny took a step forward, anger radiating off of her body in waves. "Don't blame him!" She shouted. "Besides, we will research these demons! We do stand a chance against them-!"

"No you don't," Jinx murmured, infuriatingly calm. "You have to fight one or two to realize you are no match for a demon. Especially an enraged clan of them. I suurvived my encounters with the same demon over and over again because she was holding back the entire time. Only when she told me what she truly was and we did a test run, which, by the way, I could have been killed from had it been real, did it suddenly dawn on me their real potential and streangth. They will not rest, they will not stop, until you all are bloody pulps!"

"We are stronger than we look. If you just give us a chance-" Ginny began, but was cut off by a furious Jinx.

"You have one chance! And that's facing the real thing! The real deal! You. Will. _Die_."

"Then maybe we should guard Harry while you all go looking for them," Ginny snapped. She was nose to nose with Jinx, and the tensin was so high Luna whimpered and slipped up to the girl's dormitories.

"Let the weak, intrained, and unexpierienced gurad their prize while the strongest ones are spread out, leaving them vunerbale. Ha! That's a stupid plan!"

Ginny's eyes flashed and she shove the pink girl, saying heatedly, "Who do you think you-ARGH!"

Jinx took the push as a threat and immedeatly *grabbed the girl's right wrist with Jinx's right hand, did a circular motion with it, twisted her arm behind her back, and wrapped her own arm in a choke hold around Ginny's throat. Harry leapt into action, grabbing Jinx's shoulders and yelling at her to release Ginny. Ron gaped and Hermione gasped in horror.

They didn't realize what a recket they were making, with their yelling and screaming, but it was loud enough to alarm Raven and amuse Malchior when the Fat Lady's porttrait flung open.

"_JINX!" _Raven gasped.

**Okay, I'll update soon, and I hope you like this story. Also, i recommend that all of you readers, followers, and fans to go ahead and read my other stories. I admit, The Other Side and The Accidental Fall seem to drag a bit to me, but I'll speed it up and create longer, more interesting chapters. And I bet ya'll didn't suspect that Aqualad killed himslef, poor guy. And what did he write on the letter to Raven the day he took his very own life? Find out more on Shadow's in the Dark!**

**...**

**Wow, that sounded like a TV show. Cool carrots! Awesome sauce! And all the other wierd sayings in the world!**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z **


End file.
